SOMEDAY
by Nel-chan
Summary: Oneshoot. Él se enamoró de ella y para ello le dedica un poema. Un mierda de Summary pero es muy divertido. Dedicado a Touji
1. Chapter 1

SOMEDAY

Tsunade-sama y Sakura se dirigieron al lugar donde habían ocurrido los hechos. Miedo, sangre y dolor son los tres elementos que describían aquella situación. Además las copas de los árboles tapaban la escasa luz del sol dándole un aspecto aún más tétrico. Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a las personas que parecían correr mayor peligro. Tsunade-sama observó la gravedad de las heridas y dirigió a su discípula una mirada seria quien, al instante, comprendió su significado. Sendas manos realizaron varios sellos que al cabo de unos segundos liberaron una gran cantidad de chakra. Servía para frenar las hemorragias. Aún así no sabían si estaban fuera de peligro porque ambos jóvenes habían perdido muchas gotas de vida. Después de curar a todos los heridos, ambas mujeres inspeccionaron el terreno: a varios árboles les faltaban ramas, a otros, medio tronco y sólo los que estaban lejos sufrieron leves raspaduras. La tierra estaba quemada lo que indicaba que había utilizado un jutsu de fuego pero una técnica más potente que la que había dejado en estado crítico a los ninjas. En el suelo había pisadas de medio tamaño. Dedujeron que el ninja había realizado el Kage Bushin No Jutsu. Un solo ninja. Había creado toda esta matanza. Debía de ser muy poderoso. Había matado a varios jounins sin que se inmutaran. Debía de andar cerca debido a que las heridas habían sido realizadas hacía poco. Tuvo que pasar más de quince minutos para que el que se encontraba en mejor estado abriera lentamente sus pesados párpados dejando ver una profunda tristeza.

- El… t-ten-nía…l-los ojos r-rojos… c-como la s-sangre… s-su pelo-o… negro-o como l-la o-oscuri-idad… e-el m-mató a-a…- No pudo terminar la frase por las lágrimas y la amargura. Su boca no podía gesticular palabra alguna porque acababa de darse cuenta lo que había sucedido.

- Tranquilo, ahora es mejor que te recuperes. Tu salud es nuestra prioridad.- Decía seriamente la rubia mujer. Giró la cabeza a la izquierda para observar a su alumna que miraba seriamente el árbol más cercano y por lo tanto el que estaba en peores condiciones. _"Sasuke-kun…"_

- …- El herido lentamente recordaba lo que había pasado.

FLASH BACK

- Oye, Kishimoto-san ¿Cuándo os habéis comprometido?- Comentaba picaronamente uno de sus amigos e hizo que el aludido se sonrojara.

- Pues, hará un mes. ¿Y a ti qué tal con esa chica con la que habías ligado?- Ahora el sonrojado era su amigo.

- Pues muy bien. Cuando termine esta misión la llamaré. _"Hacía mucho que no tenía una cita. Parece que mi suerte está cambiando." _

- Lo siento, pero esa cita no va a llegar nunca.- Decía una voz fría capaz de helar al mismísimo infierno.

- ¿Quién eres tú? Muéstrate, miserable.- Estaba nervioso, no había sentido la presencia de ese ninja y lo peor aún es que había escuchado la conversación. _"Kuso, espero que no sea un enemigo"_

- No tiene sentido deciros mi nombre, porque la muerte vendrá a vosotros para despojaros de vuestras almas.- Con una tranquilidad inhumana, realizó unos sellos que crearon otros dos clones. Todo esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los tres, de nuevo, utilizaron unos sellos para que apareciera chakra en su mano izquierda. Era una bola azul que desprendía rayos y que producía el piar de millones de pájaros. Los tres corrieron velozmente hacia sus víctimas. Por ello, fueron atacados con crueldad lo que provocó terribles gritos que se oían a kilómetros de distancia. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kishimoto al ver tan terrible suceso. Temblaba como un corderito _"Por favor, moveos" _Le decía a sus piernas que no querían desprenderse del suelo. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. _"No me merezco el título de jounnin; si cada vez que veo a un enemigo me comporto así, no podré defenderme ni ayudar a mis compañeros". _El enemigo se acercaba peligrosamente. Los otros dos clones desparecieron cuando su "trabajo" había sido realizado exitosamente. Esta vez no ejecutaría el mismo jutsu si no que se decantó por una de fuego; estaría cansado por usarla a la vez. El fuego le provocó quemaduras de primer y segundo grado pero no lo bastantes graves como para destrozarle. El malherido y el asesino pelearon durante unos minutos cuerpo a cuerpo. Mala elección, Kishimoto se encontraba en malas condiciones-físicamente hablando- y su contrincante rebosaba de excitación. Al final, perdió el conocimiento no sin antes escuchar las palabras del joven.

- Te dejaré vivo para que sientas en tu piel el dolor que sentí yo cuando perdí a mi familia y a mi clan. Tienes dos opciones: hacerte fuerte y culminar tu sed de venganza o hundirte en la desesperación.- Estas palabras quedarían gravadas en su memoria y le invadirían día tras día y noche tras noche.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Tsunade-sama ¿Cree que se recuperará?- Decía preocupadamente la kunoichi al ver al joven.

- Sí, Sakura. Se recuperará.- Dicho esto se levantó para comentarle a la niña de cabello rosa la causa de la desgracia. Sobraban las palabras; al cruzar la mirada supieron quien había sido. _"Sasuke-kun…"_- Sakura, aún no se creía que su amor de la infancia pudiera haber hecho esto. Cada día se repetía que era todo mentira, pero se cansó de la falsedad de sus palabras. _"Él no regresará hasta que mate a su hermano. Esa es la verdad, me abandonó no sólo a mí sino a Naruto, a Kakashi y a Konoha."_

- Tsunade-sama, por favor déjeme ir a mí. – Decía con seriedad manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos de su sensei.

- Lo siento, Sakura, no puedo arriesgarme a que te suceda algo.- Sabía que aunque dijera estas palabras Sakura no la obedecería.

- Lo siento, debo ir. Perdóneme Gondaime-sama.- Era la primera vez que la llamaba así. Quería que se notara la seriedad de su mensaje. Estaba dispuesta a encontrarse con él tras dos años y medio sin verse.

- Por favor, no te demores demasiado, Haruno.- Ya había desaparecido cuando pronunció las últimas palabras "_Que no te pase nada, Sakura-chan…"_

Corrió y corrió y sus pies le llevaron a un lago cuya agua reflejaba las nubes del cielo. Un poco cansado se dirigió hacia al lago para saciar su sed. Tenía la boca seca. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a matar a ninjas de su aldea. Sentía una presencia conocida y, por ello, no estaba relajado. _"Joder¿Nunca me va a dejar en paz?"_. Ya había llegado y se situaba detrás de él.

- …- Cuando se disponía a marcharse las palabras de la joven le detuvieron.

- Espera. ¿Has sido tú el causante? Por favor contéstame.

- JAJAJAJA.- Se giró para ver a su antigua compañera de equipo. Se la veía bien, había crecido un poco pero seguía siendo la niña que había abandonado en la aldea. No había cambiado nada.- ¿Eres tonta o qué¡Claro que he sido yo!

- ...- Bajaba la cabeza para comprender lo que le había dicho.- Tenía que oírlo de tu boca porque sino no me lo creería.- Al terminar, levantó sus verdes ojos hacia a el joven. Cuando lo vio, más detenidamente, todavía tenía activado el Sharingan. Había cambiado mucho: su pelo, negro con reflejos azulados, le había crecido un poco; su blanca tez permanecía brillante; lo que no había cambiado nada era su expresión, fría y cortante.- Una pregunta y te dejo en paz.

-…- Esperaba impacientemente porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer.- Di.

- ¿Por qué no mataste a Naruto?- Decía tranquilamente fijando los ojos en los de él.

-…- Sus ojos se dilataron mucho, no se esperaba esa pregunta de ella. No se sabe lo que le sorprendió más: la pregunta en sí o la tranquilidad de la kunoichi al hacerla.- jejeje ¿Querías que lo matara?

- No has entendido mi pregunta. La repetiré. ¿Por qué no lo mataste? Por favor, responde.- Sus verdes ojos fijos en él le ponía nervioso. _"¿Tanto le ha afectado mi marcha¿Qué coño le pasa?"_

Pasaron varios minutos y nadie decía nada. Estaba comenzado a anochecer cuando Sakura cansada de esperar, dijo:

- ¿Y tú eras el ninja nº 1 de Konoha? Parece ser que se equivocaron. Te responderé yo a la pregunta.- Decía sarcásticamente. El sol desaparecía para que la luna ocupara su lugar. - ¡Qué bonita está la luna!- El joven se estaba impacientando.- Tranquilo, hay tiempo. – Sonreía dulcemente pero con un toque de malicia. Le estaba provocando.-El motivo por el que no mataste a Naruto es que él es tu mejor amigo, como ya sabrás esto no es algo nuevo.- Lentamente se acercaba a Sasuke. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de su cara, dijo: -No quieres matarle porque él es una persona querida y sí lo haces recordarías el momento en que Itachi mató a tu clan, y no quieres que ese momento vuelva a ti.- Sasuke no pudo más y agarró a la joven del cabello rosa por el cuello: la estaba estrangulando.

- ¡CÁLLATE! TU NO SABES POR LO QUE PASÉ. NO TIENES NI IDEA.- Por cada palabra que decía más la apretaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó inmediatamente a la joven y la lanzó contra el suelo.-…- Se encontraba alterado y cansado.

- COF, COF.- Se puso de pie lo más rápido posible.- Ves, todavía eres débil. Si quieres te puedo ayudar.- Como había hecho anteriormente se aproximó a él. Se encontraban frente a frente. Con la mano derecha cogió la mano izquierda ensangrentada de él y la posó sobre el pecho izquierdo para que se sintiera el latir del corazón. Por segunda vez se le agrandaron los ojos por la acción de la joven. El calor se le acumulaba en las mejillas haciéndole olvidar lo que había dicho y al mismo tiempo giraba la cabeza hacia la derecha. Notó que el corazón palpitaba rápidamente. En cambio el de ella mantenía un ritmo constante como si nada de lo que hubiera sucedido le hubiera impresionado.- ¿Lo sientes, Sasuke-kun¿Sientes los latidos? Seguramente te estarás preguntando por que mi corazón no está acelerado. – Como si fuera adivina leyó sus pensamientos.- Eso es porque desde que tú te fuiste mi corazón ya no se altera por ninguna circunstancia. Aunque vea cadáveres mutilados, sangre o aunque yo esté cansada por alguna misión, mi corazón mantendrá el mismo ritmo. Es esto lo que me dejaste, Sasuke-kun: un corazón inalterable, un corazón vacío, muerto. Bien, tú quieres hacerte fuerte y yo desprenderme de este órgano.- El propietario del Sharingan desactivó su técnica mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía la chica aunque no sabía adonde iba a llegar.- Entonces sólo tienes que hacer una cosa.- El chico se estaba empezando a angustiar, la curiosidad le estaba matando.- ¡MÁTAME! – Y como no hay dos sin tres, otra vez sus ojos se pusieron como platos. Ese día había tenido muchas sorpresas pero ésta fue la más sorprendente.

- ¿Qué dices, Sakura? – Se había olvidado de quien era durante estos dos últimos años y se transformó en el único superviviente de su clan. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando _"Quiere que la mate…pero ¿por qué¿Por qué quiere que la mate?" _ Él se puso nervioso por la pregunta que no había comprendido. Miraba desconcertado a la joven.

- Sasuke-kun¿no es esto lo qué querías¿No querías desprenderte de tus puntos débiles? Aún te preguntaras del porqué… Sasuke-kun, Naruto y yo somos tu talón de Aquiles. Nosotros somos el obstáculo de que no alcances tu venganza. Y tú piensas que si nos eliminas te convertirías en tu hermano lo que no quieres pero con la única diferencia en que yo deseo en que me mates; en otras palabras, no es un asesinato así que estate tranquilo, no te transformarás en él.

- Lo siento pero no puedo matarte.- Su mano se apartó de su pecho, se alejó de ella un poco porque su presencia tan cerca le estaba volviendo loco. No podía hacer lo que le pedía porque no quería desprenderse de los momentos en los que pasaron juntos, un dilema. _"No mataré a mis mejores amigos. Seguro que hay otra salida para matar a mi hermano. Lo haré a mi manera... Conseguiré esa técnica sin matarles" _ Sakura le dijo al oído: -Eres débil.- Se separó de él, le brindó una inocente sonrisa y le dijo – Sayonara.

Sakura regresó al bosque donde se encontraban unos ninjas muy preocupados por su tardanza. Su maestra riñó a la muchacha y como castigo le impuso quinientas flexiones y seiscientas vueltas por Konoha durante un mes. Comprended a la maestra.

Sasuke desde aquella conversación ya no sería el mismo pero quería cumplir su venganza. ¿De verdad le valía la pena olvidarse de sus amigos y cumplir su "misión"? Sí, porque es lo único que puede hacer ahora y es el camino que ha escogido. Está entrenando duramente con su maestro Orochimaru.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Bueno hola¡ Aquí os dejo este pequeño one-shoot No seáis malos conmigo y dejadme algún rr¡ Please¡**

**Este fic se lo debo sobre todo a Lara ne-san Que sin su paciencia no fue posible que yo publicara este one-shoot- Arigatô Lari-chan¡ **


	2. You and me

**Dedicatoria: **A mi gran amigo Touji-kun quien es el responsable de tan precioso poema el cual sin él no sería posible que yo publicara este one-shoot. Arigatô Touji-kun .

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece… excepto Itachi-chan y Kakashi-kun.

**  
YOU AND ME**

Era una mañana calurosa de verano cuando la joven de diecisiete años abrió los ojos. Con ellos inspeccionó la habitación: Un armario, una mesita de noche, unos ojos, una estantería, una silla… espera…!UNOS OJOS¡ Su mirada se posó en el lugar donde los había visto pero solamente encontró la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas."_Tonterías"_pensó. A los cinco minutos se había olvidado de lo ocurrido. Abrió el armario para escoger la ropa: unos pantalones marrones, una camiseta blanca y unas sandalias y por si acaso una cazadora negra. Ya peinada, cogió su bolso en el cual guardaba sus llaves y su dinero. Con una manzana en la mano (su desayuno) se dirigió hacia la calle. Con pequeños mordiscos, comía la fruta. Sus pies la llevaron hacia el semáforo que estaba en rojo. Mientras esperaba al cambio, unos de los obreros que trabajaba en la construcción de un edificio le dijo a la joven.

- Las manzanas son como las señoritas solamente se las pueden comer cuando están maduritas. MUAKS.- Decía todo esto enseñando sus mugrientos dientes y lanzándole un beso.

Esa fue la última vez que se ha visto a la muchacha pasar por esa calle. Y cuando tenía que pasar obligatoriamente por ahí llevaba gafas, sombreros o algún que otra cosa para que no la identificaran.Uno de esos días cuando caminaba por la susodicha calle, oyó a uno de los obreros decirle al otro.

- ¿Porqué le tuviste que decirle esas cosas a la joven? Por una vez que anda por aquí una muchacha bonita…- Comentaba con cara de tonto.

- ¿A quién te refieres¿A la chica de pelo rosa¡¡Ah!!Ya sé¡ Estás enamorado de la joven. Sí qué tiene buen gusto. Venga hazle un poema o alguna de esas frases. Es que los obreros somos famosos por nuestros "poemas" y "frases".- Decía todo orgulloso.

- Sí, ya veo. Pues como sigas haciendo tus famosas frasecitas –recalcando cada sílaba de la última palabra- vas a espantar a las muchachas y no tendremos a quién decírselas….- La cara del jefe pasó de una cara orgullosa a una de enfado.

- ¡A trabajar, gandules¡- Cuando le enfadaba, el joven era todo un experto. Pero lo que sí se lamentaba es que al día siguiente le dolería todo el cuerpo.

A la muchacha le entró curiosidad en saber cómo sería el poema del joven. Ahora tenía un motivo para caminar por esta calle todos los días. Pero hoy ya no pudo ser porque tenía que ir al instituto.

Al día siguiente iba vestida con sus mejores galas: una falda blanca salpicada por el color negro y una camiseta roja y por supuesto el mini bolso blanco y sin olvidar de las sandalias. Cada vez que se acercaba al lugar su corazón palpitaba más rápido. A unos metros delante de ella una mujer rellenita cuyos pechos bailaban pasaba por la construcción. El que parecía ser el jefe le dijo a la mujer.

- Si tu grasa fuera oro, tú serías mi tesoro.- Después de oír "eso" recibió por parte de la mujer un buen tortazo.

- Tsunade-san, hizo bien en darle su merecido. !Qué tío¡

- Ya lo sé, Shizune-san. Se ha librado porque está en una zona donde hay mucha gente que si no…Estaría en el hospital durante un mes.

"_El tío !Qué poco tacto tiene¡"_ Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía siguió adelante para que una vez por todas le dedicara el poema. Y cuando estuvo a dos metros, escuchó.

- Oye, Sasuke-CHAN – Por parte del aludido, recibió una mirada de odio.- Joder, la mujer me dio un tortazo y tú, ahora, esa mirada. Bueno, a lo que iba ¿qué tal con el poema?- Le comentaba todo sonriente olvidándose de lo que había sucedido.

- Es que no sé como puedo continuar el poema. Siempre me atasco en el mismo verso.- Tristemente decía observando a su jefe.

- Mira yo te puedo ayudar. Le puedes decir: "¡Morena! Que necesitas señalización, que con tantas curvas, uno se mata." O también "¡Quién fuese bizco para verte dos veces!" o esta ¡Dime cómo te llamas y te pido para los Reyes¿Qué te parece?- El muchacho horrorizado miraba a Kakashi cuya cara sonreía complacido por haber "ayudado" a su subordinado.

- Eh... muy directas pero lo que estoy haciendo es un poema y no piropos. U.

- Pero, sí eso, las puedes añadir a tu poema. .- Seguía insistiendo.

- Bueno ya veré. _"Como le diga una de esas frases, seguro que me odiará de por vida"_ Ese comic que estás leyendo es una mala influencia.

- Pero ¡que dices! Sí el Icha Icha Paradise es el mejor de todos. No sé lo que haría sin él.- Comentaba mientras cogía su comic y lo sobaba.

La joven se quedó parada. "_Aún no lo tiene preparado, mejor que por unos cuantos días evitaré pasar por esta calle"_. Se dispuso a marcharse por el mismo camino por el que había venido pero una voz se lo había impedido.

- ¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan¡ -Un chico rubio agitaba la mano mientras corría para hablar con la amiga.- ¿Qué tal estás? Hacía mucho que no te veía.

- ¿Qué dices? Si nos acabamos de ver hace una hora.

- Ya lo sé. Te echaba de menos.- Puso una carita de niño bueno y a la joven le perdía ese tipo de gesto.

Sasuke al escuchar unos gritos se giró para ver quien había sido el causante y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la joven de sus sueños juntos a un tío muy pegado a ella. _"Por favor, que no sea su novio"_. Escondido escuchaba la conversación que mantenían ambos jóvenes y oyó algo que le llamó la atención.

- Naruto-kun.- _"Kuso, le llama Naruto-kun, Kusoo"_- ¿Dónde está Hinata-chan? – El rubio al escuchar ese nombre se puso tenso para luego pasar a un nerviosismo incontrolable.

- Eh, bueno… ella es-está c-comp-prando d-dos helados.- Le costaba mucho hablar cuando el tema de conversación es "su" Hinata

- Niño, no hace falta que te comportes así. Acaso¿no es tu novia?- Al escuchar la última palabra se puso demasiado colorado; parecía que estaba enfermo de amor.- Mira, por ahí viene.- Su amigo pico el anzuelo, era tan vulnerable cuando se trata de amor. Y como no, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a un montón de gente yendo de un lado para otro, pero ninguno de ellos era su novia.- JAJAJAJAJAAJA.- Reía a más no poder con las manos blancas rodeando su barriga.

-!BAKA, BAKA¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? BAKAAAAAA.

Ambos distraídos no sabían quien se les acercaba. Cuando estaba a un metro de ellos, dijo sonriente.

- !Konnichiwa¡.- Estáticos se quedaron al oír una dulce y cántico voz como la de los ángeles.

- Hinata-chan, er hola…

- Hola Hinata-chan. Recogiendo al novio ¿no?- Solamente hacía todo esto para molestar a su mejor amigo y se estaba produciendo sus efectos.

- Sakura-chan. !Por favor¡

- Bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos. Adiós Sakura-chan.- La joven le daba el helado de vainilla a su novio quien se puso contento ya que era su preferido.

-Adiós.- El muchacho rubio se dirigió con su novia hacia el nuevo parque para tomar en ese lugar sus helados.

Sakura permaneció durante unos segundos contemplando a sus amigos _"¿Tendré algún día a alguien para compartir mi felicidad?"_Dejo escapar un suspiro frío y largo como si al hacerlo escupiera todos sus temores. Con paso firme continúo su largo y tormentoso camino de estudiante sin darse cuenta que pasaba al lado de la construcción.Sasuke al ver su rostro tan triste le ha impulsado a realizar más rápido su poema que podría ser la cura de su desánimo

.Pasaron días y días y el poema no avanzaba; siempre se atascaba en el mismo verso.Y lo que hacía fue que al no encontrar la palabra exacta, descansaba, lo dejaba a un lado para olvidarse del poema. Y cuando estaba viendo la tele o preparando su almuerzo encontraba la palabra milagrosa. Cuando terminó su poema, se pasaba horas y horas releyéndolo, para que al recitarla, no hubiera ningún fallo. Pero la chica no había aparecido durante una semana lo que le preocupaba al joven. _"Pero ¿qué le ha pasado¿Estará enferma? o en el peor de los casos… ¿Habrá tenido un accidente?"_ Tristemente guardó el poema en sus vaqueros.

Ese día no ha pegado ojo cuyas consecuencias fueron desastrosas: Primero el joven se da con el martillo en la mano, luego al no llevar el casco por poco se le cae una viga. Bueno un completo desastre y para terminar el día se cayó en un charco de barro.

- Hijo, hoy no es tu día.- Aún trabajando seguía leyendo su comic. Kakashi es el primer hombre vi funcional demostrado.

- No hace falta que me lo digas. -Miraba enfadado a él como si fuera el responsable de lo que le sucedía.

Cuando ni siquiera pasaron cinco minutos alguien le estaba molestando _"Quien coño será ahora"_ girándose le digo a la persona

- Qué quieres.- Dijo con voz firme casi gritando. Se sorprendió enormemente quien había sido la persona que le llamó.- Gomen nasai.- Hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

- Eh, es que no me dejas pasar U.- Él estaba en medio de la acera transportando un saco, impidiendo que la gente pasara hacia el otro lado.

- Si, si.- Se apartó lo más rápido posible pero su torpeza fue la que se lo impidió: El saco se rasgó cayendo al suelo todo lo que llevaba.- Eh… gomen.- Se disponía a recogerlo todo pero la muchacha se movió, diciéndole

- No pasa nada. Hago un rodeo.- Se marchó silenciosamente. No podía dejar de mirarla y se maldijo a sí mismo. _"KUSOOOOOOOOOO"_

Se dirigió a su casa todo deprimido. _"Menos mal que es sábado y así podré descansar toda la tarde para luego salir a la noche"_ Con unos vaqueros, una camiseta y los tenis se dispuso a ir a tomar unas cañas. Cuando le sirvió la caña le pagó al instante cuyo dinero se encontraba en el bolsillo. Una hoja de papel se cayó al suelo ¿qué era? El poema. Lo recogió y lo puso encima de la mesa e inconscientemente empezó a leerlo en voz alta.

_**Cuando era pequeño  
Una noche vi una estrella en el fondo del mar.**_  
**_Sabia que no era una estrella cualquiera..._**  
_**Pues su luz era dulce la que más... **_

_**Su Luz era tan brillante,  
era tan reluciente,  
que ni siquiera un bello diamante,  
podría hacerle frente...**_

_**Era una luz tan poderosa,  
como bondadosa,  
aunque sobre todo hermosa...  
Pero a pesar de ello al mismo tiempo era tenebrosa...   
**_

_**Quería tocar esa bella estrella,  
Quería sentirla con mis manos desnudas,  
pero reaccioné ante ella,  
cuando vi al fondo una oscuridad tras unas dunas. **_

_**Sentí miedo...  
esa oscuridad se expandía como una siniestra alfombra...  
a pesar de que yo sabia,  
que a toda luz, le corresponde una sombra...**_

Podía sentir que muy adentro,  
pasaba desapercibido  
su lado más siniestro... 

_**Aun así no dude,  
no temí,  
y con un gesto de mi mano   
a lo mas alto la alcé.**_

Y en un solo un suspiro,  
aquella bella estrella  
ascendió hasta el cielo  
para cumplir con su destino  
**_  
Ahora era ella era la que se reflejaba en el mar,  
y al ser tan bella no puedo evitar dejar de mirarla...  
tan solo porque me recuerda a ti…_**

- Vaya ¡qué bonito¿Para quién es?- Con su bello cántico apareció el ángel.

- Era para ti.- No hacía falta que se girase. Reconocía perfectamente esa dulce música.

- Y eso ¿porqué? Si apenas me conoces.- Se sentó enfrente de él.

- Era para demostrarte que los obreros no somos tan groseros y también, era para decirte que me... "_Por poco le digo que me gusta…oye ¿desde cuando me gusta? Kusooo"_

- Era para decirme que… Que me tenías que decir.

- Era..."_uff, y que le digo ahora…_" pues era…_"kusooo"_ pues era que me gustan tus verdes ojos. – Aliviado, suspiró porque no reveló sus sentimientos.

- Ya ya ¬.¬ Dime lo que me ibas a decirme.- La muchacha le presionaba aún más. El nerviosismo del joven parecía, un poco más, a un terremoto. No tenía nada que perder, bueno a la chica pero si no se arriesgaba, ese sentimiento no le iba a dejar en paz y además hay que arriesgar cuando se quiere algo.

- Lo que iba a decirte es que…- trago saliva, se puso rojo, levantó la mirada y dijo.- Me gustas.- Un silencio descomunal reinaba en el lugar. El aire se hacía más pesado. Se dice que cuando nadie habla pasa un ángel. Pues él estaba delante de él: Tan bello y pacífico que le entraba ganas de besarle y… "_Mejor paro de pensar en estas cosas que pueden ir a mayores" _La chica permaneció todo el rato quieta sin decir una sola palabra hasta que el muchacho, habló.

- Ya sé que no te gusto pero no hace falta que permanezcas todo el rato callada.- Dio un pequeño sorbo a su caña. La muchacha levantó la cabeza y sus ojos verdosos mostraron un gran enfado.

- ! Pero tú eres tonto o qué¡- Segundos de silencio que permanecían eternos.- Es la cosa más bonita que hicieron por mí. Arigatô. – Su dulzura se manifestó en su voz.- Aunque no me gustes te daré una oportunidad. !Así que a partir de hoy estamos saliendo juntos¡ Bien¿adónde vamos?

Sin saber lo que estaba pasando, miraba incrédulo a su ¿chica? Hace cinco minutos estaba triste debido a que ella no había aparecido y ahora le ha dado una oportunidad. !Estaba saliendo con ella¡ Aún no podía asimilar toda esta información: Poema, Él. Sakura, su novia… Parecía que iba a explotar de felicidad. Se calmó y de sus labios salieron unas palabras.

- Demos un paseo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- Y bien¿sabes qué soñé el otro día? Pues…- Llevaban una semana saliendo. Aún cuando se levantaba pensaba que todo había sido un sueño pero no, al levantarse le esperaba una gran sonrisa. El día no mostraba signos de lluvia por lo que su sol los iluminaría con sus radiantes rayos. Caminaban por la calle, juntos. Se dirigieron a una heladería mientras que Sakura le esperaba fuera porque había mucha gente. Otra pareja pasaba por la misma calle. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura sola.

- Hola Sakura-chan. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues, estaba esperando a mi novio…_"KUSOOO" _JAJAJAJAJA. Era broma como iba a espera a…- Fue interrumpida por su "novio"

- Sakura-chan, toma tu helado.- No se dio cuenta con quien hablaba la chica hasta que estaba delante de ella.- Eh.. Hola _"Este tío me suena de algo"_- Nadie hacía nada hasta que Sakura reaccionó.

- Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan _"Ah ya me acuerdo de quienes eran"_ este de aquí es Sasuke-kun, mi novio.

- Encantado de conoceros.- Dijo sonriente con su helado de chocolate

- Nosotros también estamos encantados de conocerte.- Dijeron la unísono como si fuera una oración.

- Otras, vengo ahora que se me olvidó las servilletas.

Cuando estuvo dentro Naruto empezó a molestar a su amiga.

- Así que estabas esperando a tu novio. Jeje ahora te puedo molestar.

-… !Calláte!!!DEJÁME EN PAZ¡- Decía toda furiosa y avergonzada.

- Jejejeje ahora seré yo quien te atormente.- Todo triunfante empezó a molestarla con las típicas preguntas

- ¿Cómo lo conociste¿Quién fue el primero en declararse¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo?...

Parecía que todo aquello no terminaría nunca hasta que apareció su salvador.

- Mira Sakura-chan ahí viene tu novio.- Era la típica broma pero funcionó. La chica se giró toda contenta para encontrarse a personas quienes no se correspondían a su novio. Sakura, entendió lo que le había hecho, así que actuó de la misma forma.

- !BAKA, BAKA¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? BAKAAAAAA.

**_FIN_**

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Joder ahora voy a contestar los rr. ¡Qué ilu!_**

**Leo Black LeFay:******Gracias niña¡ Si eres la primera en contestarme. ¿Te gustó la frase? . Me salió de improviso. Gracias por tu rr¡

******Sakata Sakeki:**Justamente el fin de este one-shoot era ver a Sakura cambiada. La quería poner como a una persona diferente a la que habíamos visto. El castigo que le puso Tsunade... creo que me pasé un poco U, menos mal que yo no era Sakura porque sino a la segunda vuelta ya estaría tirada en el suelo. Gracias por el rr¡

******Jaide112:**Te gusta mi técnica y la trama/U. Jejejeje si hago que Sasuke mate a la niña no molaría. .. Tranquila haré más historias pero serán one-shoot para practicar que soy una negada. Gracias por el rr¡

******S**ccmar: Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado¡ Parece ser que di en el punto porque todo el mundo le gusta a esta nueva Sakura. . Si, me pasé un poco con respecto al castigo de Tsunade U.

******Danolas:**Ya se que te encanta esta pareja, por eso quería que lo leyeras . ¿Bien redactado? Eso díselo a Lara que fue quien lo corrigió. Con respecto al final… me gusta como queda, quería que después de la conversación siguieran con sus vidas pero con pequeñas diferencias como las cuestiones que se plantea Sasuke si lo que está haciendo está bien y todas esas cosas. Gracias por el rr¡

******TamaoRaven:**Gracias por leerlo. Es que soy muy mala (risa malvada). Pero seguiré haciendo one-shoot para rato¡

******A****sharia-hatake**Hola niña¡ Gracias por leerlo y me alegra de que te haya gustado . Tranquilos que haré más enseguida ¡qué impaciente sois!

******Touji:** Pues estaría bien que hubiera esta escena en la serie. Joder a todo el mundo le ha dado pena que fuera un one-shoot como sigáis así a lo mejor lo retomo. A saber. Pues para que lo sepas fue mi hermana quien me ayudó, la pobre estaba desesperada porque no usaba los tiempos compuestos. ;P. Haré más tranquilos. -

**____****Bueno muchas gracias a todos por hacer que mi vida tenga un poco más de sentido (!Qué va¡ solo es para poner aquí una cosa bonita). Ahora en serio todos estos rr me han dado fuerzas para que realizara este.**


End file.
